Loving You Tonight
by talkswithherhands
Summary: One-shot. Lucy comes home from a job to find Amy slowly burning out from the isolation of being so far from the life she once knew. Fluff ahead! FEED THE BARD


**Disclaimer: **As I post in all of my stories, I don't own squat!

**Reviews: **Yes, please! No Bard works for free, but I certainly can't make a profit off of this either.

**A/N:** This is my first shot at a D.E.B.S. ficlet, and it has been a good minute since I last saw the movie, so forgive if there are any slight mishaps. Enjoy!

-x-

"Baby?" the once upon a time, world-renown diamond thief, Lucy Diamond called out as she closed the door to her studio apartment that she shared with her lover in the outskirts of Barcelona.

"Lucy?" Amy's gentle voice called back in a surprised tone, she came down the ladder that led into their open-loft bedroom and Lucy smiled.

"Nice view," she tilted her head as she watched her beautiful girlfriend descend the steps in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a burnt orange tube top, her blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, her hands and arms were spotted with flecks of colorful paint, as always.

"I thought you weren't coming home for another week," Amy beamed and threw herself into Lucy's arms, planting a long, loving kiss on her lips.

"Mm… nor did I, but I managed to get the job done a bit earlier than expected, the business owners didn't realize just how outdated their sucky ass equipment of a security system that they had until I had nearly proved how easy it was to nearly rob them blind-"

"You didn't!" Amy scorned, stepping back, but not out of Lucy's arms. Lucy laughed.

"No, I didn't.. would have been too easy though-"

"Lucy…" Amy warned. Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Baby, don't worry, I promised you months ago we weren't going to live like that… but it doesn't mean I still don't think about it sometimes-" Lucy left off in a mumble. Amy gave her a long, almost glowering look that turned soft.

"I know…" she sighed and stepped away from her girlfriends' arms. Lucy noticed the loss of her warmth immediately but also the cool demeanor within Amy's facial expressions.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, pulling off her bag and tossing it in the corner.

"Nothing," Amy's eyes betrayed her, she may have been the perfect liar when she was a DEB, but Lucy seemed to be the only person to know exactly when she wasn't telling the truth.

"Amy-"

"Lucy, I don't want to talk right now… I have to finish my homework anyway, I ordered pizza though, is that okay?" Amy looked tired, not so much physically as just emotionally exhausted, her eyes were not as bright as Lucy remembered them many moons ago.

Something was definitely wrong here.

"As long as you didn't just get a veggie pizza…" Lucy tried to crack a joke at her distaste for many of the foods that Amy ate as a vegetarian.

"Lucy-" Amy didn't take the bait. Red flag.

"I'm kidding, I can always just call in an extra meat lovers for myself, I'll even pay," she couldn't help the wisecrack. And she brightened a bit more as she noticed Amy's mouth almost quirk up at the joke… almost.

Amy climbed back up the ladder into the loft to continue whatever it was she was doing for her latest assignment.

Since running off from Endgame both women took a vow that they had to be extremely discreet of their whereabouts, at least until the hype of Lucy's most-wanted status died down a bit. Scud offered his expertise in getting them both new social security numbers, birth records, basically entirely new lives. They made it to Barcelona where Amy began taking Art classes and Lucy took any freelance jobs she could get by helping small business' up their security systems to protect their valuables from thieves like her.

However, much like Witness Protection, the lies of their past to make new lives for themselves began to take tolls, mostly on Amy. The only contact that they had back from their previous lives was Scud, and after a lot of convincing and swearing she'd never tell a soul, Janet, who was constantly attached to Scud like a bad habit.

Lucy knew that Amy was lonely, despite the freedom that this new life came with, the burdens of no longer being able to freely speak with her family or friends, due to her status as Lucy Diamond's accomplice, weighed heavily upon Amy's heart, and despite how much Lucy could never understand why Amy could be friends with her, not being able to talk to Max was also becoming an issue that made Amy nearly unbearably sad.

The sound of a new email coming in from Amy's laptop on the coffee table caught Lucy's attention as she was preparing to call in her own pizza order and curiosity always did pique her interest. She walked to the open screen and noticed the email was from Janet.

Lucy always managed to respect people's privacy, especially Amy's, after all, she was the first person outside of her ring of bandits that she had ever come to trust with her life. Before she could get caught, she read;

_A,_

_I'm sure that you can talk her into letting you out for a while, Max asked me if I had heard from you and you know how it is when Max wants something, she won't stop digging until she finds it… not that I've told or anything! But you know how she terrifies me…_ Lucy almost laughed at that, she did indeed know exactly how stubborn and frightening Max could be.

_Anyway, if you need to get away, just let me know, I will have Scud manage something. It would be nice to see you both, but I think you really need to get away if you are really _that_ unhappy being there…_

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Janet_

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed at that last statement…

Was Amy really unhappy? Could it be maybe she was regretting her decision to run away with Lucy and live happily ever after?

Lucy rolled her eyes, okay, if there were one thing she wished she could do it would be to murder the Disney franchise, because they lie and fill children's heads with thoughts of happy endings all the time… it just doesn't happen that way. It is a fact of real life.

_It's like living some frickin' Hannah Montana song… yeuk!_ Lucy mused. There was a knock at the door and she instinctively reached behind her but sighed heavily when she realized that the whole world was no longer after her, and that she no longer carried a gun, although Amy agreed they could keep the old crossbow for memories sake.

"Can you get that? I can't leave this yet!" Amy yelled from the loft.

"Yeah," Lucy called back and headed to the door where she greeted the pizza guy and paid for the two pies, figuring that Amy must have called in meat lovers for her after all. She smiled at the gesture, and accepted the receipt.

"Pizza's are here, babe," Lucy called and placed the pies on the countertop and grabbed two beers from the fridge but nearly dropped them as she read the receipt and noticed the writing on the back.

**SKYE. CONTACT SOON. –S.**

"Smells wonderful, you remembered to tip the delivery boy, didn't you?" Amy asked as she wiped her hands with a rag, she stepped around Lucy and grabbed a slice of her vegetable pizza.

"Uh-huh," Lucy responded automatically, trying to think clearly of why Scud would contact her so discreetly. He was one of the only contacts from their past that knew everything, even their location, so why the secrecy? Something was up.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, looking genuinely concerned at Lucy's foreign look.

"Nothing," she countered, carefully, and grabbed her own slice of pizza and pressed the send button on her phone to contact Scud, stepping out of the room and onto the balcony, ignoring Amy's questioning looks.

"_Hello Lucy,_" a familiar, yet not-Scud voice answered her call. Lucy's eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped beating. "_What? Cat got your tongue? You couldn't have possibly believed I would not find out how to reach you guys… that wouldn't have made me such a good spy, now would it?_"

"Max, what do you want? Where is Scud?" Lucy growled, low and dangerously.

"_No need for hostility, he's here, so is Janet and even Dominique,_" somewhere in the background she could hear a French accent yelling greetings. Lucy's breathing calmed, slightly.

"Okay, great… but you still didn't answer my other question: What. Do. You. Want?" Lucy asked slowly, still slightly upset with Scud for letting their secret out.

"_I _want_ to know why I have not heard from my best friend… the one who promised that she would stay in touch…_" Max replied starkly.

"She's fine… we're happy where we are, you of all people should know we have to be careful about who we contact, I am still a wanted felon," Lucy bit back.

"_Correction, you _were_ a wanted felon, you've known for months now that you aren't that important to the Feds, and that if they wanted you that badly, you'd be imprisoned by now… so again, I would like to speak with my best friend, and don't say she is fine, according to Janet's emails she isn't, so if you would please –_"

"What are you doing snooping through Janet's emails?" Lucy asked, incredulously.

"_She wouldn't tell me the truth,_" she heard Janet in the background yelling something and Max shushed her.

"Let me talk to Scud," Lucy was slowly losing her patience.

"_Amy first,_" Max demanded.

"I talk to Scud, or you won't hear from Amy at all, that I promise," Lucy warned.

"_Don't you threaten me! I swear I'll – what?_" Max began arguing with Dominique and Janet… next thing Lucy knew the connection was severed and Lucy waited a moment before it began to buzz in her palm again with Scud's number flashing on the screen.

"_Lucy, I'm so sorry… I had no idea-_" Scud's apologies came as quickly as she answered.

"Scud, _this_ is why I tell you discreet… your girlfriend obviously doesn't know the meaning!" Lucy nearly yelled.

"What is going on out there?"Amy's muffled voice grew closer to the door leading onto the balcony.

Lucy waved her away, not in a mean "go away" fashion, but more like she was handling whatever was happening. Amy crossed her arms over her chest and looked like she wanted to argue but let it drop with Lucy's pleading look. She mouthed '_work'_ to Amy and Amy nodded, walking back to the kitchen for more pizza.

"_Are you alone?_" Scud asked after a moment more of silence.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that, Scud? I mean, Christ, who else knows?" Lucy asked, infuriated.

"_I am sorry… look, I had no idea that Janet was writing Amy… but I have seen the email traffic, Amy is losing it out there-_"

"My girlfriend is none of your concern," Lucy growled.

"_You're right, she isn't… but _you_ are, and the last thing I want is to get a call from you because Amy suddenly goes missing… if you don't do something soon Luce, you're gonna lose her-_" Scud warned. "_I know you have this idea in your head that everything is going to be fine; that all you have to do is love her, but sometimes love isn't enough in these situations…_"

Lucy remained silent as she listened to Scud, feeling tears nearly sting her eyes, knowing it was true, even though she didn't want to hear it.

"What should I do?" she asked, her voice weak, like that of a scared child. "I can't lose her, Scud… but I don't want to go to prison either-"

"_I have an idea…_" Scud offered, and the boyish mischief in his voice brought back the old spark in her soul, making her feel like everything was going to be okay.

-x-

"Where are you going so early?" Lucy murmured as Amy crawled out of bed, her watch beeped at her and she shut it off. Amy slipped into a pair of jeans, running a hand through her mussed blonde hair.

"I have class," Amy responded with a sweet smile and leaned down to kiss Lucy. Lucy responded with fervor.

"It's Saturday," Lucy groaned, stretching lazily, like a cat, letting her arm fall around Amy's waist, trying to tug her back into bed.

"It's Tuesday, crazy, and I have school, and I am pretty sure you have a lunch date with a client today?" Amy questioned, slipping on a v-neck shirt.

"Mm, what would I do without you?" Lucy asked, opening one bleary eye and winking at her lover. Amy chuckled.

"I hope you don't ever intend to find out," Amy quipped, leaning down and kissing the crown of Lucy's head. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Lucy replied, sleepily. "Be safe."

"Always," Amy sighed from the ladder.

As soon as the door shut downstairs, Lucy's eyes popped open, wide awake, she grabbed her phone and texted Scud.

_The fox has left the den. –Lucy_

A moment later she received a reply:

_I have a visual, Dominique is tailing her as we text. Janet, Max and I will be up momentarily. –Scud_

Lucy got up and pulled on a pair of cargo pants and kept her black tank top on, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. As she was coming down the stairs the door opened wide and she nearly fell in shock from Max storming in with Janet and Scud following warily behind her.

"Knock much?" Lucy snapped, ready to knock Max's smug look off of her face.

"Friendly much? I really don't know what on Earth Amy sees in you-" Max smirked, hand on her hip.

"How about I give you an example of what she _doesn't _like to see me do?" Lucy and Max were toe-to-toe and Scud intervened.

"Ladies, let's not forget why we are all here together…" he spoke gently.

"C'mon guys, please don't fight," Janet whined. Lucy and Max both looked at her incredulously like she had two heads or something, the same thought running through their mind…

_You're kidding, right?_

They settled to agree for now and argue another day at that mutual declination and shook hands, both trying to outgrip until the other would wince. Lucy swore she might have fractured her hand and did not let Max see her grimace as she turned away to face Scud.

"Let's get started, first things first, I need a hazmat suit and a blow torch," Max stated.

"For what?" Lucy voiced, sharply. Max looked over her shoulder at Lucy innocently.

"To clean this wreckage of an apartment that you allow my friend to live in," Max stated, calmly.

"That's it-!" Lucy charged, but Scud intercepted and dragged her out onto the balcony kicking and screaming. "You're going down, Barbie!"

"Bring it!" Max yelled back, Janet tried to calm her frenemy down, to no avail.

Scud slammed the door so loudly the glass panes rattled.

"If you two can't get along for the day, than this is _never_ going to work," Scud rationalized.

"Me? How is this my fault? You heard her... what she said to me-!"

"Lucy, grow up!" Scud yelled, silencing Lucy with shock. "Now c'mon, focus! Think of Amy!"

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Max and saw her running a finger over a framed photo of Lucy and Amy at the beach that sat on one of the many bookshelves, obviously checking for dust. Lucy felt her blood boil, but then did as Scud asked and thought of her girlfriend, she loved Amy and would do anything for her, even withstand a couple of hours of torture with Amy's supposed best friend, if it made her happy.

"Fine," Lucy caved.

"Thank you," Scud breathed. "Now, let's _really_ get started. Ladies," he opened the door and they re-entered the apartment. "Here's what needs to happen, Dominique is going to keep me informed of Amy's whereabouts, which right now-" his phone beeped at him. "She just entered Art History Essentials, and should be there for a couple hours, so Janet I need you to run some errands, take Max with you-"

Max opened her mouth to argue but Lucy shot her a glare.

"Lucy and I are going to straighten up here, while you guys go get these things, secondly, Luce… you still got that guitar?"

They all set to work, separating and Lucy, for one was more than happy to have Max out of her hair for a while. She began tidying up around the apartment while Scud began digging through the fridge.

"You're going to clean out our fridge? Classic," Lucy joked as she set on a few tunes to help keep her motivated.

"I'm trying to see what I have to work with so I can prepare to cook a feast for the event-" he blanched as he put his nose in a jar of spiced relish.

"Don't expect much, we usually do takeout unless I am home, which is not as often as I would like," Lucy added as an afterthought… no wonder Amy was feeling so alone.

"Obviously– this milk expired three months ago… and I don't even want to know what is growing inside of your ketchup-" Scud dropped several food containers in the garbage like they were nukes set to go off.

"Drama queen," Lucy jibed with a grin.

"Masochist," Scud retorted, jokingly.

"How would you know?" Lucy winked, and both of them laughed loudly. Laughed so hard that they nearly doubled over one another, and it settled altogether until they both realized how very much they both had missed the other. Scud wrapped a single arm around Lucy's shoulders and gave an affectionate big-brother squeeze.

"It's good to have you back," Scud spoke his mind.

"Didn't realize I was ever really gone 'til now," Lucy stated, honestly.

Together, they smiled and began picking up more around the apartment for the next hour just laughing and reminiscing until Janet and Max arrived with a bundle of groceries and cart after cart of lights.

"This is great, you guys!" Scud smiled and Lucy just looked at all the different items, from light signs to neon's to string lights and Japanese lanterns, she and Max set out getting all the lights up to the roof while Scud and Janet began preparing dinner.

-x-

Amy could not help the feeling that she was being watched, ever since she left the apartment something felt off, yet she continued to go about her day as normal, hoping that it was nothing but her own paranoia.

After class she headed to her favorite part of the college yard where she would usually stop at the café for her favorite croissant and an espresso, but got them to go instead of going out to the trees and sitting in her little perch beneath her willow to draw for an hour or two before making her way home.

Today she felt the need to go home and be with Lucy, after all, she hated that she already had been very cold to her lately. It wasn't entirely her fault for her loneliness, and she might as well not push away the woman of her dreams that she had given everything up for.

-x-

"Hello?" Scud answered his phone just as Lucy came down the exit stairs needing an extension cord. Janet was overseeing a pot of boiling pasta.

"Don't hurt yourself, J," Lucy jabbed. Janet shot her a incredulous look but smiled nonetheless, however the pot boiled over as she turned her head back to the stove and she began muttering swearwords.

"What? Impossible… can you not figure out a way to distract-?" Scud paused as the person on the other line spoke again. "You're a mastermind spy, remember? Figure something out but keep her out of here for at least another hour!" he hung up, freaked out.

"Amy's coming home?" Lucy asked, not surprised.

"Yes! And the food isn't even close to prepared, I don't even want to know whether the lights are finished… are they finished?" he asked after a momentary pause. Lucy chuckled.

_Same old Scud._

"Almost, need a few more extensions-" she reached under the sink cabinet for her last three chords. "Just you worry about dinner, oh the guitar is in the loft, and did you still want to use it?"

"No need, I have my iTunes downloading a mix genre but I can still do some of my own music I've been writing-" Scud responded, checking on the roast.

"Oh, you should totally play that song for her!" Janet piped up. "That one that I like so much, you'll love it Lucy, so will Amy."

"I'm sure…" Lucy said, a bit skeptical, but she knew that Scud was quite a musician; he would always get caught playing an instrument when they were being lazy or just chilling out around the lair. "I am going back upstairs-"

"We aren't going to find Max up there wrapped in lights are we?" Scud asked, serious.

"Do you really not trust me with her?" Lucy asked, just as serious. A moment glance between the two had Janet's head spinning.

"Lucy-"

"Oh, c'mon Scud! Amy can untie her like a birthday gift?" Lucy cracked.

"Lucy!" Scud groaned.

Suddenly Max's voice came from the roof;

"Diamond, if you don't get your ass up here and help me I am going to come and find you myself and shove this arrow sign right up your-!"

"See? Completely fine!" Lucy said with a smarmy grin that quickly turned into a grimace as she cut Max's voice off with the door and then opened it again to head up the fire exit onto the roof access where you could see for miles upon miles of endless ocean from the seclusion of their flat.

-x-

It was no longer paranoia, Amy deciphered as her fourth call to Lucy went unanswered. Regardless if Lucy was on the job or in the shower, she never not answered a call when it was Amy, or didn't call back immediately. Something was wrong.

She decided to take a longer route home, in case her and Lucy had been found, she would be able to give herself more time to think of an escape action if need be. She tried to go about normally, waving to a passerby every now and then, picking up a stray magazine from a vendor or a fruit, trying not to look too freaked out in case she was being followed.

By sunset, she had still heard nothing back from Lucy and felt overcome with panic at the fact that Lucy may be either hurt or at least in severe trouble. She did not try to call her again, but instead began surveying her surroundings, attempting to form a plan. It was then that she realized she needed to call the only other person that could help her.

-x-

"I told you very lightly with the spice, now we'll be lucky if that's even edible!" Scud argued.

"I'm sorry! I thought you said tablespoon! That's what the book said anyway!" Janet looked ready to cry as they fought over the pork loins.

"Hey, are you gonna answer that or what?" Max called to Scud as she heard the third ring and was getting more aggravated by the second at hearing the two lovebirds bicker. She rolled her eyes, sometimes she wondered if she could possibly get away with murder, she _did_ know people.

"You answer it," Scud tossed the phone to her. She caught it with a glare and picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Dominique? This better be damn good news, I'm about to-"

"_Max?_" Max froze and dropped the spare bulb she had been sent to find. The shatter caused Janet and Scud to look up and notice her reaction. "_What are you doing answering Scud's phone?_"

"Wrong number!" Max shouted in a faux-foreign accent before shutting off the connection. "Shit!"

"Was that Amy?" Scud asked, incredulous.

"Was who Amy?" Lucy asked as she descended the stairs and noticed the tension between the friends.

"I didn't know- crap… d'you think she'll-" the phone began to ring again. "Call back?" Amy's picture was on the front with bold letters beside it: AMY BRADSHAW.

"You answered my phone?" Scud accused.

"You threw it at _me!_" Max shot back.

"Enough!" Lucy snatched the phone from Max and handed it to Scud. He looked lost. "Answer her, she won't stop calling until you do."

"Why is she calling me, though? She never calls me," Scud replied, more to himself as he took the phone. "What do I say to her?"

"Improvise," Lucy snapped.

"Hello?" Scud answered.

"_Scud? Thank God… I just tried to call you, are you with Max?_" Amy's voice came over the speaker.

"Max? Max? I don't know any Max- oompf!" Max kicked his shin whilst Lucy slapped him upside the head. "Oh, you must have heard the cleaning lady; yeah she sometimes answers my phone…" he glowered at them both.

"_Oh… okay, well, listen I think I may be in trouble – I've tried to contact Lucy, her phone keeps going to voicemail…_"

"Shit, I left it upstairs," Lucy smacked her forehead in forgetfulness.

"_What was that?_" Amy asked. Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth and all of them stared at Lucy as she stared at the phone.

"TV… so you say you're in trouble? You sure Lucy isn't just… busy or something?" Scud responded.

"_She never misses my calls, and even if she does she always calls me back right away… I am worried Scud, I think that our safety net could have been compromised, I don't know if Janet told you but I have written her recently and maybe my emails were tracked or something…?_" Amy sounded freaked. "_I'm about two blocks from the house, I am going to see if maybe Lucy fell asleep or something and I will call you back-_"

"Two blocks? Amy… wait-!" _click_. "Crap."

"Well, is dinner ready?" Max asked, pretty much knowing that the surprise was shot to Hell. Janet then remembered the pasta and turned and yelped at the pot that was over-boiling yet again.

"Perfect."

-x-

Amy slowly turned the key in the lock to her and Lucy's apartment, opening the door as quickly as possible; she truly wished she still owned a gun, she opted for the wooden baseball bat that Lucy kept by the front door. She shut the door behind her and surveyed the dark apartment, something smelled as if it had been burned…

_Odd… Lucy is the better cook out of us both,_ Amy thought. Inside the apartment it was pitch black, and she didn't dare try to turn a light on, in case there was someone else in the house beside herself or Lucy. _I keep telling her we need a guard dog… damn her allergies._

"Lucy…" she whispered. She took another step into the apartment, and then stopped, she could hear… something. Something very much like a melody. Was that a guitar? She knew that her lover had one, a very old one at that with a broken string, she never played the thing. Amy wasn't even certain if she could.

"Lucy?" she went to the door that led to the balcony and the fire exit and then she could hear the music even clearer, there was a large lit arrow sign next to the handrail on the fire exit that pointed upward and when she did look up, she noticed the faint glow of light. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, she had been up on that roof many a time before, mostly to sketch and knew for a fact there were no lights up there, which made it much easier for her night drawings of the city.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, wielding the bat close to her when she began to hear the music getting clearer and could decipher that it was too clear to be a radio, but the voice that began to sing along to the beat was not Lucy's.

_Lost in the day_

_In a way_

_It's the same as the one_

_Before this and I wish_

_I could say_

_That it's all black and white_

_But it's grey_

_It's the same_

_It's the same_

_And I'm so tired, but you_

_You're what I'm coming home to…_

Definitely not Lucy… but who? It was wonderful, that was certain. As she crested the roof most of her vision was blocked by the wall that had the roof access door leading downstairs that had been blocked off from their apartment long before they owned it.

But what amazed her more than the voice was the lights, she could see another arrow directing her path, and white string lights beginning to take form along the path.

_Oh, and I'm thinking about_

_A red wine buzz and taking it easy_

_When I've got you in my arms_

_Taking a break from crazy…_

The mystery behind the voice was answered as she came around the bend to a magical sight. A canopy of multiple colored string lights wired around and around the old metal frames that once held roofing over the roof, Japanese lanterns were strung from every which direction in various shapes and sizes, a few old pieces of furniture along with some tables and chairs were scattered about and a makeshift band area was put together with an amp where no one other than Scud stood behind a mic, playing Lucy's guitar, newly strung, and singing.

_And I'll say hey,_

_You'll say baby,_

_How's your day?_

_I'll say crazy_

_But it's all gonna be alright_

_You'll kiss my smile_

_I pull ya closer_

_Spend a while just getting to_

_Know ya_

_But it's all gonna be alright_

_I'm loving you tonight,_

_Woah, woah, oh yeah…_

Her face went into complete shock when Dominique tapped her shoulder and smiled with a shrug. She instantly leapt into her arms for a crushing hug.

"Oh my God! You're here! Wait – how?"

"You are not an easy person to follow around… I almost thought you spotted me once or twice-" Dominique spoke with her heavy French accent.

"So I wasn't crazy, it was you!" Amy laughed.

"Actually it was almost all of us," Janet beamed, walking around into Amy's line of vision with her arms wide. Amy jumped into hers as well and laughed.

"You guys! I can't believe you're here!"

"You better believe it, I wouldn't tolerate Lucy Diamond's antics for an entire day for just anyone, you know," came Max's smart reply as she came around as well. Amy shrieked with joy and Max laughed and pulled Amy into her arms with fervor.

The four former D.E.B.S. squad formed a gigantic hugging triangle of sorts around Amy, who began to tear up at the fact that all of her friends were here together... in Barcelona.

"How did you guys find us? I mean… Janet, obviously, I had no idea you could pull something like this off!" Amy wiped at her eyes, glowing.

"Oh, she didn't…" Max cut Janet off. "But she was a big help in letting us figure out how to find you."

Amy turned a speculative eyebrow to Janet.

"I didn't actually _tell_ her anything," Janet warned.

"No, but if you ever _do_ go somewhere and do not wish to be found, it is best if you don't tell Janet…" Dominique intervened.

"C'mon you guys, I'm not _that _bad," Amy almost looked sympathetically at Janet who received knowing twin glares from Max and Dominique.

"_Really?_" the three of them began to argue.

_Just like old times,_ Amy smiled. She honestly could not believe any of this was real, as if she was almost imagining the three of her closest friends there with her, arguing yet again over Janet and her clumsy attitude.

As she turned, smiling she noticed her lover standing there beneath the top of the canopy, in dark riveted jeans, a red tank top and a black jean jacket that hugged her curvy outline, her dark hair fell free, bangs nearly overshadowing her eyes, she tilted her head, much like the very same way she had with that grin at Endgame, eyes twinkling with love and mischief and Amy swore she fell in love with Lucy Diamond all over again.

"Hey," Amy approached.

"Hey yourself," Lucy grinned.

_Cause everyday is just the in-between_

_The hours separating you from me_

_I know you'll be waiting_

_I know you'll be waiting…_

Lucy held her hand out gently. "Dance with me." Amy gladly obliged and Lucy twirled her into her arms for a slow dance as Scud continued to sing his song for them, and the D.E.B.S. actually _finally_ stopped arguing when they noticed the two women sharing an intimate moment, and watched quietly from afar.

Janet handed them punch in glasses and as she gazed on to the lovebirds longingly, Dominique discreetly passed Max a flask which she proceeded to mix a small dose into her punch before handing it back to the French girl who poured an even healthier amount in her own cup before taking a swig and then proceeded to hide it in her garter.

_And I'll say hey,_

_You'll say baby,_

_How's your day?_

_And I'll say crazy_

_But it's all gonna be alright_

_You'll kiss my smile, _

_I pull ya close_

_Just spend a while_

_Getting to know ya_

_But it's all gonna be alright_

_I'm loving you tonight_

_Woah, oh yeah_

_Loving you tonight…_

"How did you know?" Amy asked.

"Know what?" Lucy enjoyed their banter, her grin spreading from ear to ear. Amy gave her a reproachful look. "Amy, I can't read your mind, but – I _can_ read your heart. I know when something is wrong; you can't just expect me not to when I come home from being gone for weeks and not expect you to feel isolated… no one ever said love was easy."

"No, they didn't," Amy agreed. Lucy frowned and broke eye contact as she spun Amy once more. Amy came back in and cradled Lucy's cheek, gazing at her with her loving baby blues. "But no matter what, you're worth it all."

Amy kissed Lucy soundly and they stopped moving momentarily as Amy's arms wrapped around Lucy's neck and she pressed into her lover, content as their hearts beat in tandem. Neither girl knew how long they stayed like that, getting lost in the other until a few catcalls came from Dominique and Max, who were well on their way to drunk, and they broke apart smiling.

"Don't you ever forget," Amy whispered.

"Don't worry about me, I won't," Lucy promised, and sealed it with another heated kiss.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yay! Sooo how do you think i did? excellent? awful? make sure to tell me by leaving a review! :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
